Sleepless Nights
by Jelp
Summary: When Naruto doesn’t confess to what’s affecting his ninja duties, Sasuke demands that Naruto fix his problem. Sasuke even follows Naruto home to make sure that he’s ok only to discover Naruto’s problem is a bit more complicated than he thought. SasuNaru


This fic was requested by MissMayumi. The idea for it was inspired by Animehead's two fics, "Two Halves of A Whole Sasuke" and "A Not So Boring Jutsu." This fic is therefore dedicated to the both of them. Enjoy!

**Sleepless Nights**

The warmth of the night air filled the dark apartment as the summer heat seeped through the open window. Moonlight streamed in through the window, casting shadows upon the form of two bodies, pressed intimately together, the sound of their clothes rustling breaking the silence of the night.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned as his dark haired teammate caught his mouth in a warm kiss. Sasuke's hands reached down and grasped Naruto's waist, pushing the blonde backwards so that he was pressed flushed against the wall. The moonlight kissed the back of Sasuke's head, giving him an ethereal glow.

"Naruto," Sasuke moaned back into Naruto's mouth as he began to grind against Naruto who was at Sasuke's mercy, the blonde's hips rolling back to match Sasuke's pace. With the swiftness of any good ninja, Sasuke grasped Naruto's shirt and pulled it quickly over his head.

Sasuke's face was flushed, his eyelids lowered as he looked at Naruto. He placed his hand on Naruto's bear chest, using skilled fingers to trail down his best friend's chest - tickling over his nipples, brushing against sweat-slickened skin towards his belly button, tracing the black marks that had barely been visible, his cursed seal now burning black against Naruto's skin as though the cursed seal reacted to Sasuke's touch.

Naruto breathed heavily as he felt his stomach tighten around his navel - knowing full well that it had nothing to do with his cursed seal, and everything to do with how his body responded to the nimble touches that his lover was giving him.

As Naruto leaned back against the wall, he closed his eyes while Sasuke leaned forward, his warm lips brushing against Naruto's neck. Bending his head to the side to allow Sasuke easier access as he assaulted Naruto's neck, Naruto snaked an arm around Sasuke's back, as he slid his hand underneath Sasuke's shirt in order to feel more of Sasuke's body. Sasuke began to nibble on Naruto's neck, softly at first before becoming slightly more enthusiastic, his teeth nipping at tan flesh. Naruto used his other hand to grip at Sasuke, pressing their bodies closer. Sasuke gasped as the friction from rubbing their erections together sped up. Practically purring as Naruto continued to thrust against him, Sasuke began to suck on the spot his teeth had been tormenting.

The way Sasuke's mouth moved on Naruto's neck, the way the warmth seemed to spread from his neck down to his stomach and to pool at his groin left Naruto feeling blissful. "Nnnn," Naruto moaned again, and he could feel Sasuke smile against his skin. Sasuke put his mouth back to use by trailing warm, wet kisses across the sweat slickened torso, licking at Naruto's skin, sucking on certain spots as though relishing in the taste of the salty skin.

Naruto began panting as he moved his groin against Sasuke's. The hand that had been playing with Sasuke's back moved to the hem of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke had to pause to allow the blonde to lift his shirt clear off Sasuke's head; Sasuke looked slightly annoyed at having to move away from Naruto, his eyes flashing at the distraction as he continued his assault once more on Naruto's front. Sasuke's lips latched onto Naruto's nipple, his entire mouth covering the pink flesh. Naruto saw through lidded eyes the content expression on Sasuke's face as he sucked onto Naruto's skin, his face serene, eyes closed, as though he were a lucky man to enjoy such a treat.

But Sasuke didn't stay there long. He moved his lips downward, laying light kisses across Naruto's stomach as his mouth trailed down to lick at the curse seal. Naruto's entire body jerked at the thrilling touch, and Naruto's body involuntarily shuddered, causing him to grab onto Sasuke's bare shoulder; his hand felt hot against Sasuke's cooler skin. Sasuke looked up at Naruto his dark eyes half amused at Naruto's sudden gesture, knowing he had pleasured his lover.

As Naruto looked down at Sasuke, all he could think about was how erotic Sasuke looked. His black hair was still slightly sweaty from the humidity that had left both boys sweating in the stifling night air. Sasuke's damp bangs were plastered to his face, his dark eyes speaking volumes to the slightly younger man standing above him. Smirking lazily at Naruto, his long, pale fingers slowly sliding into Naruto's pants, grasping the fabric of pants and boxers alike, Sasuke began to pull at Naruto's clothes as he purposefully dragged the fabric roughly across Naruto's arousal, the feeling of the silk boxers with the weight of the slightly heavier material of the pants creating slick pressure against Naruto's manhood. Naruto growled at the teasing gesture as Sasuke decided to tug the pants up and down several times before Naruto shot his hand to grasp Sasuke's wrist, ceasing the motions.

"Stop teasing," Naruto growled. Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously as he practically tore Naruto's clothes from him. Naruto's boxers and pants fell to a heap on the floor, and Sasuke didn't even give Naruto a chance to move before he had gripped Naruto's manhood at his shaft with one hand and thrusting half of Naruto into his mouth. Sasuke began sucking on the Naruto's arousal, humming to allow the vibrations of his throat to help pleasure his friend while his tongue snaked around Naruto's cock to heighten the feeling.

"A-ah!" Naruto groaned in pleasure at the feeling of the skilled mouth sucking on him, taunting him. Naruto began to thrust his hips into Sasuke's mouth. With Naruto's cock still in his mouth, Sasuke gripped both of Naruto's butt cheeks, and helped push Naruto deeper into his mouth. "Sasuke!" Naruto gasped at the feeling. He was lost as he could feel his entire cock going all the way into Sasuke's eager mouth. Sasuke's tongue swirled around his head, licking at him, as those tight walls of the inside of Sasuke's mouth contracted around him, squeezing at his arousal, pulling, practically begging for Naruto to come into that wet cavern.

Without missing a beat, Naruto thrusting hard into his mouth with Sasuke's hands still gripping at Naruto's butt cheeks, Sasuke allowed his fingers to begin playing with Naruto's entrance. "Fuck!" Naruto hissed in pleasured pain as the sweaty fingers began to tease his entrance. Gripping Naruto even harder, Sasuke began to push his two middle fingers inside of Naruto, going inside Naruto deeper each time that Naruto thrust out his mouth.

"Sa-sasuke!" Naruto screamed, trying to warn Sasuke that he was about to come.

And come Naruto did. Jerky waves of pleasure wracked Naruto's body, his body arching as his seed spilled out of him.

Suddenly, reality seemed to come crashing down on Naruto, the warmth of his hot ejaculation leaving him, and the cool air breeze blowing on Naruto finally brought him back to his senses down from his euphoric high, the euphoric high that only "Sasuke" knew how to give to Naruto.

Naruto cursed fluently as he became more aware of his surroundings, realizing that it was not a hot and humid night, but rather a fairly cool one, and that he had _not_ been thrusting into Sasuke's mouth, but rather into his own hand as he felt the fluids drip from his right hand, waking once again from such a realistic and tormenting wet dream about his friend.

"Damnit," Naruto cursed again, his sweaty body now feeling rather chilled as the air blew in from his open window. He reached out his clean, left hand and slammed the window shut. Using his sheets, he wiped the rest of the cum from his hand onto the sheet, and then proceeded to use it to wipe the rest of the semen off of his naked body.

This had been the fourth night in a row he had awoken to such a realistic dream about Sasuke. About his best friend. About his rival. About his most precious person. About that man that had no idea how much Naruto craved his touch, craved the feel of Sasuke's skin against his as they became as intimate as possible, becoming more than friends - as they became lovers. These dreams had started more than three months ago, but they were becoming more and more frequent.

Naruto quickly put on his pajama pants that were on the floor. He had discarded them before going to bed in case he had another wet dream since he was tired of washing the stupid things so repeatedly from coming in them in the middle of the night. It was best to sleep naked until he came. It was rather uncomfortable waking up every morning in cum-stained sleeping pants, he mused darkly. Sighing, Naruto slipped back into bed, rolling over onto his stomach.

"Fucking teme. Fucked up, messed up bastard," Naruto hissed as he punched his pillow in his frustration, imagining it was Sasuke. Somehow, Naruto felt that this was all Sasuke's fault. It wasn't right for him to feel so strongly about his teammate, and Naruto had long ago decided that Sasuke just emitted some sort of extra strong pheromones, which was probably why Sasuke had so many women after him all the time. Naruto just happened to be affected because he was so close to Sasuke all the time, sparring with him, going on missions with him, having passionate sex filled dreams about him.

"AAAAGH!" Naruto yelled into his pillow as he continued to bang the pillow on either side of his head. His tormented thoughts kept him awake as he wondered why he felt this way for his dark-haired teammate, wondering why he wanted him so badly, and wondering how he could make Sasuke his.

Naruto sighed. Sasuke would never want him, and it was something that he needed to get through his head. Naruto turned onto his side, frustrated, trying hard not to think of Sasuke. Unfortunately, the harder he tried not to think about him, the more he did.

Naruto knew this would be another night where it took him far too long to fall back asleep, his mind unable to wonder from his dark-haired friend.

* * *

"You look terrible, dobe," Sasuke said bluntly. Naruto just glared at him. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, waiting for a retort, but none came. Sasuke knew that his friend had had trouble sleeping more and more recently, and it had finally begun to take its toll on the normally energetic ANBU.

ANBU. Sometimes that still baffled him. Sasuke was still surprised that there had been no inquiry upon his return to Konoha, no rejections to him wanting to remain a ninja, and he had flown through the ranks from Chuunin, to Jounin, to ANBU in less than a year. He had, after all, had a ranking akin to ANBU in Sound, but of course, Konoha had chosen not to recognize it which Sasuke felt quite acceptable considering his surprisingly uneventful return. Still, he couldn't help but marvel that he was now an ANBU, nor could he ever get over the fact that Naruto was an ANBU as well. That marveled him the most. It just didn't seem to fit Naruto's personality. ANBU had to stick to strict codes, and Naruto was never one to follow rules that didn't fit his nindo. Naruto led his own path, and Sasuke wondered how Naruto got away with breaking the rigid ANBU rules.

Strangely, one of the things that Naruto objected to was wearing an ANBU mask. He had been given a fox mask, and Sasuke wasn't sure if that had angered Naruto at the reminder of his demonic parasite, but Naruto rarely ever wore his ANBU mask. Sasuke himself had been given the mask of a hawk. He, like Naruto, disliked wearing it, though he did so when he had to, but Naruto was very rarely coerced into putting his on, claiming that it made him just another nobody behind a mask.

Naruto had also asked Sasuke not to wear his mask because he claimed it made talking to him feel strange. Sasuke had agreed to do so when it was just the two of them. Of course, it was not just this little rebellious streak about such a silly thing as a mask that made Naruto a bad candidate for an ANBU in Sasuke's opinion.

First, and foremost, Sasuke's bafflement at Naruto being an ANBU had nothing to do with Naruto's abilities. As far as skill went, Naruto was one of the most powerful ninja _ever_. Period. Sasuke recognized Naruto's abilities as an excellent shinobi, a shinobi that Sasuke was proud to work with. No, it wasn't Naruto's abilities that made him seem a bad ANBU candidate. To Sasuke, what Naruto was asked to do as an ANBU were things that Naruto's nindo often stopped him from _wanting_ to do. It just seemed that the types of horrible assassinations and other jobs required of ANBU were not something that Naruto would want to participate in.

There had even been several occasions where Naruto had refused to do an assassination due to his own "appraisal" on the case. Naruto often seemed to feel that some of the assassinations were not the best plan of action. In fact, on most of these occasions, the blonde went out of his way to find other means to solving a situation if he could. This had caused problems between Naruto and the council, yet each end result from Naruto's own course of action had remarkably ended up helping Konoha out in some way or another, most often by gaining more allies. It seemed that no matter what Naruto did, even if it was against the original sponsor's orders to assassinate someone, Naruto somehow found a way to make everything more agreeable without having to kill anyone.

However, there were times when there was no way around killing their targets, and Sasuke had long since suspected these deaths would take their toll on Naruto. He was his partner after all, so he saw on a regular basis the times that Naruto hesitated just a fraction of a second before carrying out his orders. In fact, it had become habit for Sasuke to be the one to have to do the actual assassination, leaving Naruto to deal with the other "complications" to arise, looking out for people coming, mapping a getaway, etc.

Of course, Naruto could kill if he had to and seemed more justified about doing so in battle, but when the other person was defenseless, Naruto had little stomach for it. There were many times when he and Naruto were placed in a four-man cell and Sasuke felt extra protective of Naruto if the other members tried to coerce Naruto into doing something he did not want to.

Now, looking at Naruto as the two of them bounded from rooftop to rooftop to get their latest assignment, Sasuke had a feeling that Naruto was beginning to crack. On several occasions over the past two months, Sasuke had woken during some of their overnight missions by Naruto gasping in his sleep. Usually Naruto would wake up, flushed, while sweating profusely. Naruto would curse silently to himself, and go back to bed, though Sasuke knew for a fact that Naruto rarely fell asleep right away. Sasuke knew this having stayed awake on these several occasions to make sure Naruto was okay.

"Are you still having the nightmares?" Sasuke asked, worried. Naruto looked over at Sasuke, confusion written on his face before dawning crossed his features.

"I'm not having nightmares," Naruto muttered, turning away from Sasuke, a blush on his face. Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's embarrassment.

"Listen," Sasuke said sternly, "there's nothing embarrassing about having nightmares about what you've had to do. It's common for some shinobi. All you need-"

"I'm not having nightmares!" Naruto repeated angrily. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"You're clearly not sleeping well," Sasuke said, irritated, wondering why Naruto wasn't confiding in him, feeling slightly put out. Naruto _always_ confided in him.

"What does it matter if I'm not sleeping well? I'm still doing what I need to on our missions," Naruto bit out angrily.

"That's not the point." Sasuke was beginning to get edgy, but he had a feeling that Naruto was not going to tell him anything more. "Look, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here," Sasuke said off-handedly, trying to keep the hurt from his voice. Naruto merely nodded, their conversation coming to an abrupt end having reached the Hokage office.

Sasuke was grateful when the assignment the Hokage handed them had nothing to do with having to kill anyone. They had to get important information from one place to another, but there were high-stakes, extra possibility of being chased by bandits, etc. - the normal threats that went along with S-Rank missions that were not assassinations.

It was nothing that he and Naruto couldn't handle. Naruto and he, though both cocky, took these jobs seriously, and never underestimated their opponents. This mission was no different, and it was over before Sasuke knew it, both he and Naruto making their destination two hours sooner than they had needed to. Naruto talked of random things on the way back to Konoha, and Sasuke allowed him to, hoping to find some way to voice his growing concerns. No opportunity presented itself, and as he and Naruto returned to the gates of Konoha, Sasuke decided he would just have to bring it up himself.

"Naruto," Sasuke interrupted as Naruto was going on about one of the more amusing tales of when he was with Jiraiya, recalling a time that Jiraiya had mistakenly hit on a woman while her husband was sitting right next to her.

"Nani?" Naruto questioned, frowning slightly at being interrupted.

"You haven't been yourself recently," Sasuke said, stopping abruptly, catching Naruto's forearm causing Naruto to jerk back towards him.

"Teme!" Naruto said, throwing a punch that Sasuke easily caught.

"Your reaction time is slow. You seem more distracted than normal, and you can't pretend that it's not affecting our missions, and," Sasuke frowned, not sure how to voice his concerns at Naruto's increasing indignant look, "I'm worried about you." Naruto turned his head away from Sasuke defiantly.

Naruto did not look at Sasuke, but angrily stared off to his right, seething silently to himself. Sasuke took a moment to muse that how Naruto dealt with his anger was one of the few things that had changed about Naruto since their childhood. No longer did Naruto act upon his initial anger, but he rather bottled it up until it exploded: a deadly combination for any who got in his way.

"I'm fine," Naruto insisted. Sasuke grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt, glad that Naruto disliked wearing his ANBU mask so that he could look directly into his eyes.

"You are NOT fine. If you don't want to tell me what it is, _fine_. But _fix it_," Sasuke hissed as he pulled out his mask and slammed it onto his face, returning back towards Konoha, but not before he first saw a hint of betrayal cross Naruto's eyes.

Sasuke knew full well just how much Naruto took personal offense every time Sasuke wore his Hawk ANBU mask around him because it seemed to distance the two of them, but Sasuke had wanted to make sure that Naruto knew how serious he was about Naruto's attitude. Out of the corner of the eye-slit in his mask, Sasuke saw Naruto join him, the blonde's eyes set toward Konoha. Neither of them spoke again until they reached the Hokage tower and had to give their reports. Naruto stormed out of the office without Sasuke, leaving a confused Hokage, and a grumpy Uchiha.

"What is going on with Naruto?" Tsunade asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out," Sasuke said determined. He finished giving their report and decided that he would wait outside Naruto's window that night to see if he could figure out what Naruto was dreaming about.

Sasuke perched outside Naruto's apartment, watching the blonde pace back and forth in his bedroom. Sasuke could clearly hear him muttering to himself. "'_Fix it!_' Sasuke says, the _teme_," Naruto muttered, and Sasuke allowed himself to smirk as he watched his friend rant about him. "How the hell am I supposed to 'fix it' when he's the one who got me into this in the first place?" Naruto mused allowed. These musings did not sit well with Sasuke, and the smirk fell instantly from his face. Sasuke idly wondered what he had done to put Naruto into such a predicament.

A full twenty minutes passed with Naruto pacing back and forth in his bedroom, deep in thought. He remained as upset as ever, until he came to an abrupt halt and nodded. Sasuke could merely guess that Naruto had finally figured out a way to "fix" his problem, when he saw Naruto perform his-oh-so-well-known jutsu.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled, creating a clone. Sasuke shifted slightly to get a better look at what Naruto was doing. "Henge!" The clone yelled, and the next thing Sasuke knew, the clone had turned into a replica of himself. Now, Sasuke felt extremely intrigued. Why had Naruto created a replica of him?

Before Sasuke's calculating mind could figure out why his best friend had made one of his clones henge into him, Sasuke's calculating mind went completely numb with what he saw.

The clone that looked like him was kissing Naruto - and Naruto was kissing back!

Sasuke watched, dazed as the clone pushed Naruto back against the wall, kissing him, his hands roaming over Naruto's body. Sasuke could no longer see Naruto's face with the clone blocking him from view, but he could see Naruto's hands grasping at the clone's back, gripping the fabric tightly. The two were locked like this for a few moments, letting hands roam as their lips did most of the work, before the two broke apart, but only to allow the clone to begin undressing Naruto.

The clone's hands gripped at Naruto's shirt before pulling it over the blonde's head. With the two of them finally allowing bodily space between them, Sasuke could finally see Naruto's face.

Naruto's face was flushed, his bared chest heaving. His eyelids were heavy, and he had a strangely contented look on his face, but then his eyes flashed dangerously at his clone, as though he were ready to strike at any given moment. Naruto licked his lips slowly, gazing at the Sasuke-clone who was now doing a trip tease for Naruto's eyes.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned. His eyes were fixated on the Sasuke-clone as his hands slowly moved to his pants. Sasuke watched, transfixed, as Naruto's hands seemed to move of their own accord as they oh so slowly gripped the waistband of his pants and pushed them slowly down his body over the lower part of his abdomen, exposing the taught muscles, and the beginning of his happy trail. As he was sliding his pants down, slowly, 'why was the dobe moving so slowly?' Sasuke idly mused, Naruto's hand began to play with the dirty-blonde hair that hardly ever saw sun. At last, Naruto exposed his erect member and gripped himself fully as he began to pump his cock as he watched the completely naked Sasuke-clone come towards him.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, and re-opened them, wondering if the scene in front of him would vanish, but it did not. He even activated his sharingan to see if this was a genjutsu, but it wasn't. He honestly hadn't expected it to be because Naruto had never been good with genjutsu. Sasuke closed his eyes again, only to snap them open when he heard Naruto groan his name again.

It was then that Sasuke realized how heavy _he_ was breathing, how his body felt feverish, how he was now hard, turned on from the scene in front of him. Suddenly, his brain began to register what it should have as soon as he had seen the scene in front of him.

Naruto was using a clone to pleasure himself, using a clone that looked like Sasuke, which meant that Naruto found Sasuke sexually pleasing. Sasuke grimaced as he reached a hand down to adjust his own arousal which had been most annoyingly pressed too firmly against his thigh and clothes. Now came the other conclusion that Sasuke had come to once his brain had started working; he found Naruto sexually pleasing as well.

But what the hell did that mean?

Deciding he didn't want to wait to figure anything else out, Sasuke jumped to the almost non-existent windowsill outside of Naruto's apartment, threw open the window, then gracefully slid himself inside.

Naruto felt the familiar presence enter his room, and he and his clone stopped abruptly. Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at Sasuke who was staring right back at him. Without looking at the clone, Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto and gave the clone a direct punch to its shoulder, making it vanish with its usual popping noise.

Even though he could feel a blush rising on his cheeks, Naruto did not look away from Sasuke, despite the fact that he was completely and utterly embarrassed due to the situation. Not to mention the fact that he was still naked.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, crossing his hands in front of him and not-so-subtly placing his crossed hands in front of his privates. Sasuke took a step forward so that his nose was practically touching Naruto's.

"What - are - you - doing?" Sasuke asked, though even Naruto could tell that his voice, which had clearly been intended to sound angry, came out rather husky.

"You told me to fix my problem, so I was fixing it. You're interrupting, teme," Naruto said trying to sound unabashed at the fact that his friend had just found him fooling around with a clone that looked like him.

"Why the fuck are you..._fucking around_...with a clone that looks like _me_?" Sasuke demanded.

"Variety?"

"Naruto!"

"To piss you off? Looks like it's working," Naruto said, smirking, knowing he was treading in deep water, but not wanting to confess either.

"_Na-ru-to_!" Sasuke growled again, this time putting his hand on Naruto's chest, forcibly backing him into the wall in his frustration, glaring at him.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Sasuke!" Naruto said angrily. "It's not my fault you produce so many pheromones that I'm getting affected! I can't sleep any more without being woken by you coming to me in my dreams. This is all your fault, and I'm just trying to stop the dreams now so I can get some sleep!" Naruto said, his chest heaving with Sasuke's hand pressing against him. Even though the window was now wide open, and the cool night air was blowing in on him, his body felt hot, even hotter than when he'd been fooling around with his clone. His body felt especially heated where Sasuke's hand was pressed against his chest. Maybe it was Sasuke producing the heat, but that would be uncharacteristic for the cold Sasuke to produce warmth.

Yet, as Naruto stood there, glaring up at Sasuke, there was the unmistakable feel of warmth coming from Sasuke's hand, not to mention Sasuke's gaze. Naruto felt himself being dissected under the burning glare of his friend's eyes.

"Dreaming about me?" Sasuke said slowly, his eyes boring into Naruto's. Sasuke realized he had been foolish to think that Naruto was having trouble with his ANBU duties. Though trying to determine what Naruto dreaming about him meant seemed to unhinge something inside of him. Somehow, the idea that Naruto had been dreaming about him, that he'd been haunted by him in his dreams thrilled Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes as a little pleasurable shudder ran through him. He opened his eyes again and looked back at Naruto, as though seeing his friend for the first time.

"Teme?" Naruto asked, obviously confused at Sasuke's behavior.

"I suppose it's only natural," Sasuke murmured, leaning in close so that his lips were ghosting upon Naruto's ear. Naruto sucked in a surprised breath, his eyes wide as he felt Sasuke's tongue lick him slowly on the edge of his ear.

"Sasuke," Naruto grunted, his hands shooting out, clutching at the fabric of Sasuke's shirt, pulling him closer. The abrupt movement caught Sasuke off balance, and he had to place his hands out in front of him, bracing himself with his hands on either side of Naruto's head, his clothed body pressing Naruto's warm, naked body even more firmly against the wall.

Sasuke moved his head slightly so that his lips were now dangerously close to Naruto's. Sasuke pressed his hips roughly against Naruto's, his arousal pressing firmly against Naruto's. Naruto gasped.

"Teme," Naruto hissed, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Fixing your problem," Sasuke explained as he pressed himself against Naruto again.

"Why?" Naruto gasped, and time seemed to freeze as Naruto looked at Sasuke, Sasuke holding his gaze. Sasuke knew the depth of what he was asking, realizing that it was a loaded question, knowing that he would be crossing some line here, crossing some barrier that he had never known he and Naruto had left to cross. They were so close. Naruto was his most precious person. He had been since they were twelve. And Sasuke knew, had always known, (though it had never been said) that Naruto felt the same way.

"Because you are the most important person to me," Sasuke murmured as he pressed his lips onto Naruto's mouth. Naruto's eyes fluttered shut. Sasuke and Naruto were lost as heated lips pressed against soft lips. Their mouths parted slightly to allow their tongues to dance. Naruto reached out, tugging urgently on Sasuke's shirt, the annoying fabric in the way. Sasuke reluctantly pulled away from Naruto so that he could move his arms to allow Naruto to pull off his shirt. Sasuke also allowed Naruto to fumble with undoing his pants because Sasuke's hands were too busy as they began to roam across Naruto's body - his back, his chest, his taught bottom, just everything. Naruto hissed pleasurably as Sasuke's hands ghosted over his stomach, his cursed seal flaring at the touches as though Sasuke controlled it, as though Sasuke controlled _him_.

Sasuke gasped as he felt Naruto pull his pants down. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's butt cheeks, gripping them firmly, and forcibly pushed their bodies together so that Sasuke's already heated member felt ready to burst as Naruto began grinding against him.

"Nnn," Naruto moaned, his head swimming in the pleasured feelings. He thrust himself against Sasuke urgently, his hands gripping at his rival as he pressed harder and harder. Before he knew it, he had pressed against Sasuke just a little too hard. Sasuke's feet, still entangled in his own clothes tumbled backward, Naruto landing heavily on top of him. Without hesitating, Sasuke began to rub his length on Naruto's cock, and Naruto responded again. Both of them were gasping and gripping at each other at the feelings of their skin slapping against skin.

Sasuke felt the coil of something in him stir, feeling strangely unsatisfied with something, wanting something else. Something more.

"Sa-sasuke," Naruto panted. "Can I - or - will you?" Naruto pleaded as he picked up his speed.

For a moment, Sasuke's lust filled brain didn't register the question, but then realized Naruto was voicing a need that Sasuke had just realized was there. A need to be closer, more intimate. More that just grinding. Actual _sex_.

"Hn," Sasuke said, hesitating a moment to decide what he wanted where. Did he want Naruto in him, or did he want to be in Naruto? "I will," Sasuke murmured. No words were needed as Sasuke flipped Naruto so that he lied on his back. Naruto spread his legs wide, and Sasuke knelt between him, grasping Naruto's ankles, and throwing them over his shoulders. Sasuke gripped Naruto's ass, lifting him up and moving him slightly so that Naruto's cheeks rested on Sasuke's bent knees. Naruto gazed bemusedly at him, as Sasuke stuck up his middle finger at Naruto, smirking at him before sucking on it as well as the fingers on either side of it. Placing his middle finger above Naruto's entrance, Sasuke took his time, stretching the layer of skin at the opening, feeling utterly turned on by the sight as he took the hand that was not occupied with Naruto and began to pump himself. Hearing the slap of flesh against flesh besides his own, Sasuke could tell without looking that Naruto had begun jerking off as well.

Sasuke slowly slipped his middle finger inside of Naruto, prodding, stretching, and just exploring Naruto's body. Naruto made little gasps of pleasure here and there, and each time he did so, Sasuke watched as Naruto's hand stilled on his cock, lost in feelings of unknown pleasure.

Soon, in addition to his middle finger, Sasuke pushed in his ring finger, and then his index finger, stretching, and pleasuring Naruto. Naruto kept moaning and writhing, and Sasuke could take it no longer. Pulling his fingers out, Naruto's body literally spasming as he left it, Sasuke spat onto his hand, and rubbed his saliva across his cock, placing himself at Naruto's entrance.

"Nnn," Naruto moaned, his body on fire at the contact of Sasuke's head at his entrance. Sasuke moved so that he was horizontal atop of Naruto, his arms bracing him on either side, pressing close to Naruto so that he could still feel that hot body, touching him with as much skin as possible.

"Kami-sama," Sasuke moaned as he pressed the head of his manhood inside of Naruto, Naruto's folds heated and tight as Sasuke felt himself pulled inside Naruto. Sasuke's legs began to jerk of their own accord in his pleasure as he pressed himself deeper into Naruto. His penis was being swallowed into happy oblivion inside Naruto's hot, tight hole.

Naruto spread his legs wider, and Sasuke sank to his hilt, moaning at going in so deep as Naruto cried Sasuke's name as he felt him hit something he hadn't before. Sasuke lost it, and he yanked himself almost all the way out before pounding himself back inside Naruto.

"Hnn - hnn," Naruto panted each time Sasuke thrust into him, his body being stretched in ways he never thought possible as he thrust his hips back against Sasuke's. He pumped at himself, knowing he was close, wanting so desperately to come. "Close," Naruto panted, warning Sasuke. Sasuke merely nodded, words failing him as he continued to thrust inside of Naruto, his sweaty bangs sticking and un-sticking themselves to his forehead as he moved atop of Naruto.

"Nn," Sasuke grunted, thrusting harder, close to coming himself.

"Sa-" Naruto cried, Sasuke's name dying on his lips as his hips bucked, and his body spasmed, his orgasm making him jerk around wildly. His hips bucked against Sasuke, holding their place there as he spilled his seed onto his hand and stomach. Naruto's entire body tightened, and Sasuke felt the muscles inside of Naruto tighten around him, and with a final thrust, Sasuke lost himself entirely.

"Naruto!" Sasuke grunted still thrusting in time with the waves of his orgasm, thrusting jerkily inside of Naruto as he spilled his seed into his friend. Naruto moaned as he felt the warmth of Sasuke's cum fill his insides, some of it spilling out and dripping down onto the floor.

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto, panting heavily as he fell on top of Naruto, their bodies sticking together with cum and sweat. Naruto pushed at Sasuke's sides. Sasuke merely grunted back, not wanting to move after such a wonderfully euphoric feeling, but Naruto punched him lightly again. Sasuke rolled onto his side, realizing that Naruto found him heavy, and pulled Naruto close to him, his one arm draped behind his head, the other loosely resting on Naruto's side. Naruto yawned and sighed contently.

"Guess we'll have to do this every night to make sure you don't have those dreams, right dobe?" Sasuke questioned lazily, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah. Guess so," Naruto said, grinning tiredly.

"Sleep well, Naruto."

"You too, teme."

"Hn."

Sasuke and Naruto continued their attempts to stop Naruto's erotic dreams. However, Naruto's dreams did not stop. Instead, they became more heated and erotic, and Sasuke was many times the victim of waking up with Naruto thrusting inside of him, the dobe sometimes still asleep through what Naruto later termed the beginning of "surprise sex." Sasuke didn't mind though because he began to have very similar dreams like what Naruto was experiencing, and he made sure that Naruto was thoroughly paid back for each and every time he awoke with Naruto inside him – and then some.

**The End. **

:-) Hope you enjoyed this fic. Let me know what you though. Jelp


End file.
